Encounter
by Shizzzam
Summary: A certain Yamanaka doesn't expect much when she comes to the garden, but how about meeting the academy's most disliked Uzumaki? Oneshot!


**This is my first fic of this series. I'm not really a Naruino shipper but I thought this would be a great topic to write about. anyway, it's just a oneshot. Hope you enjoy!**

**NOTE: This fic takes place when they were children, before they exceled to be ninjas. So I guess they're like 8 right now.**

* * *

><p>The little blondette plopped down on the comforting grass. It was bloody hot today-and the trees were doing much hell of a job of shading. The girl snatched up the first flower she immidiantly was drawn to and pinched the pink petals that accompanied it. God, how she hated the color pink! She never liked that color. Instead, the color purple was a better suited choice for her. Her best friend,you know, the one with the big forehead-Sakura Haruno- had pink hair. The blondette never knew why she never liked pink, but I guess everyone has different opinions.<p>

And apparently, she doesn't like pink. Simple! Why? Probably because the blonde girl hated cherry blossoms. Don't ask. It just wasn't her thing. Purple was definitley a more dominant signature for her. It prooved royalty and superioty. And pink? BLAH! She rather not talk about it. But she never complained to Sakura. She wasn't that rude.

Her short blonde hair blew in the wind as the flower flew away from her hand as well. She always liked short hair, better than long. But her father, who had long hair, always nagged to her about it. He always says it was the Yamanaka trademark. Of course, the young Yamanaka female wasn't impressed.

She knew one day she had to grow out her hair and couldn't always cut it down everytime. That would be annoying.

The Yamanaka girl picked up another flower. She pulled off every petal, chanting, "He loves me...! He loves me not... He loves me...! He loves me not...UGH! This isn't helping!"  
>She screamed to herself but not too loud or the other kids would think she talks to herself. And that would definitley ruin her reputation.<p>

The Yamanaka girl was in love with Konoha's most popular ninja in training, Sasuke Uchiha. He was everything. He was definitley cute- though he had black chicken butt hair. He had beautiful-no- goregeous black eyes. Rumors say if you stare at them too long, you would be hypnotized.

Rumors will be rumors.

Of course, every eight year old at the academy was in love with the Uchiha male. Probably even the female teachers were impressed.

The blonde believed he was her first love. It was incredibly love at first sight! Did I mention he had high academic scores on the exams? He was the girl's most hottie list and the boy's most wanted criminal list. As expected, the boys were jealous of the Uchiha. He was what a guy could ever be. The Yamanaka's first love. Her father had always told her not to be so obsessed with boys at eight years but the daughter couldn't help it. She was in love and she wouldn't let any other girl stand in her way. V.I.P list, hello!

The blondette had always thought about if Sakura ever liked Sasuke. I mean, Ino wouldn't do anything to jerk their friendship over a guy. They were best friends. Sakura had always been picked on by the other students at school. And the blonde couldn't help it but to cheer her up. to that day, they had became close friends. But still...!

The Yamanaka female layed down the grass and ignored if the ants crawled on her. "I'm so confused!" She grabbed her skull and rolled and ran over the poor flowers. She then immidiantly sat up and her eyes were drawn to something.

"Who is that?" She whispered to herself and stood up.

Her eyes were drawned to a another blonde haired person. Instead, it was a boy, about her age. His hair was even blondier, probably yellow. He as well had blue eyes but were more piering and powerful.  
>He had raggy messed up hair. He wore a tan shirt with a red hynotizing circle and green shorts. He had no shoes on and even a few feet away, Ino could smell them. The messy boy was throwing multiple kunai's at a nearby tree. The Yamanaka could tell that he was trying to hit the red target on the center bark of the tree. She could tell his aim was unaccurate and couldn't throw a single one correctly.<p>

Geez, this kid is not like Sasuke-kun at all, she thought.

Ino had her eyes wide open. The boy with the evil beast inside of him! The boy that usually gets picked orphan boy with no family. The cursed nine tails. The Yamanaka took precautions to not make contact with the said boy. He definitley was trouble!

"God damnit, I can't do anything right!"

The raggidy haired boy grabbed one of his kunai's and put it by his wrist, attempting to commit suicide. "Might as well kill myself. If that's what people want!"

The blondette girl was torned out of his actions. She sweatdropped and bit her lip. What was she going to do? She couldn't possibly talk to te boy! What about her rep?

But if I don't do something, that boy will be history! She thought in her mind. Damn...

The boy was immidiantly interuppted by a fast figure who swooped over to him, threw his kunai to the side, and tackled him to the ground. The figure turn out to be a short haired cute blonde.

"Are you crazy? Why the heck would you kill yourself because you never pay attention in class?" Ino pinned him down. Talk about man strength.

"Shut up! Get off me and go away!" The boy tried to pull off the girl but only managed to slightly push her an inch away from his face.

"No! You better be grateful or this would've been a bloodbath for you. What the heck were you thinking?" The girl finally let go of the hopeless struggling boy.

"Shut up. You don't know my pain." The boy turned away and began to walk but the yamanaka pulled him towards her again.

"What do you mean pain? Pain that you're not good at throwing easy toys at easy targets?" The blonde girl put her hands on her hips. Really, was she compassionate.

"You wouldn't understand!" The boy tried to run away but again, the girl caught him.

"Tell me! Aren't you the boy who messes up everything and hs an evil beast posessing you?"

The boy looked down on himself. "So the rumors were true..." The short haired girl then thought about what she said.

"Sorry."

"I'm a mess up. I don't have any parents. And if I did, they left me big time. Everyone thinks I'm just trash on a street. Nobody..." She was waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Likes me."

The girl didn't want to comment after that. There was a moment of silence. She coukdn't say awkward silence, but it was definitley intense.

She couldn't help but feel sympathy for the idiotic boy.

Of course, it wasn't in her nature to tell him that. More like her actions.

Maybe a Yamanaka could be compassionate sometimes when they need to. the girl picked up one of his left over kunai's by the target tree.

"You wanna learn how to throw a kunai accurately, am I right?" The short haired blonde stared at the messy haired boy.

The boy just slowly nodded his head.

"Fine then. I'll show you, come here, boy!"

The boy showed his over excited smile. "It's not boy anymore! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Remember that and believe it! So, yours?"

"Ino Yamanaka."

The girl half smiled at the reckless boy and proceeded to show him the basics of ninja weapons. As an idiot, the Naruto boy didn't catch on quick but learned to make a half throw at the tree.

Good enough? Of course, Ino had to hit him to concentrate better on the insulting lectures she was giving him.

* * *

><p>The two children were finally finished with the Weapon session.<p>

"So, Naruto, why are you so worried about weapons?" Ino asked the blonde boy and he couldn't help but grin.

"Because, I have a dream to become Hokage!"

"Hokage?"

"Yeah. I want to become Hokage like the old man. So I can proove to those know-it-alls that I'm a hero and for them to acknowledge me!"

And for that, Ino's eyes were wide and she didn't reply for a moment.

"I'll protect this village one day and claim my citizenship! Eh? What's wrong, Ino-chan?" The Uzumaki young male who blew her out of her daze.

"It's nothing." Ino looked away. Hokage, huh...she thought. "And who on Earth gave you the right to call me Ino-chan?" She snapped out of her daze.

The boy looked dumbfounded. "Well, I figured since we're friends now I could call you Ino-chan. But you can call me Naruto-kun!"

The Yamanaka's temper raised.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD CALL YOU NARUTO-KUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the fic. I hope you enjoyed it. I would include more details, but i'm so lazy so this is pretty much all I can type up. Hope it wasn't too crappy. Thanks!<strong>  
><strong>Please review~!<strong>


End file.
